True Love
by Kai86
Summary: A Rachel and Cammie piece. Those two definatly had something going. The rating just went up! K' guys this is not a full meal just a snack while I puzzle out the deeper plot and serch for a beta hint hint. R
1. Default Chapter

True Love.  
  
SweetWarrior.  
  
Disclaimer: I know....errrrrr...I own Nothing! Only this story! lol  
  
Rating: pg-13ish  
  
Warning: This is femslash. It is based on and around a romantic relantionship betweem Rachel and Cammie. If you read further despite this warning and you have a problem with them as lovers, tough.  
  
You leave a flame because you chose to read something you disagree with, I will delete it!  
  
Music blared and liquor flowed freely. Two women danced sensually againest eachother ontop of the bar.  
  
Male pigs hooted and hollered, whistleing and carrying on like no tomorrow.  
  
"Wish we weren't here, I'm so hot right now." Ravhel murmered hotly into Cammie's ear as she dipped her down and erocticly thrust her hips against Cammie's flushed body.  
  
Cammie giggled and nodded her mutual feelings. The song ended there, with the two of them bent over eachother. Rachel suspending Cammie's body just inches off the bar. Both were panting and flushed with the heat of their dance. Eye's bore into the others. Pulling her dance partner up Rachel hopped down behind the bar and held a hand out to Cammie. A crowd of hormonally charged frat boys rushed the bar and both women were thrown into the bartendng part of their job.  
  
"You guys were getting pretty hot up there," Lil mentioned. It was after hours and everyone was busy cleaning up, wanting nothing moe than to go home and sleep for awhile before coming back doing it all over. Lil didn't mind the two coyote's relantionship, as long as it stayed off her bar, not going beyond the expected rubbing and groping that all the 'toddelers' craved. Tonight was ify, had they crossed the line? Or not? They'd stayed bent over eachother longer then Lil deemed neccesary.  
  
"Couldn't help it." Rachel shrugged, casting quick look over at her lover who was bending over to pick up a bottle.  
  
"I think it's sweet that you two are so in love!" Violet piped up from behind the bar where she was wiping down the pumps and bar top. The statement earned her a glare from Lil.  
  
"You know I think you're good for eachother Rach. But they wnat to see two girls cavorting not two unavailable lovers." Lil laid it out for Rachel while she handed Lou his fee for the night.  
  
Rachel sighed and made a decession she'd been working on for awhile, "I'm asking Cam to marry me Lil."  
  
The look on Lil's face easily broadcast her surprise.  
  
Not another word was spoken between the two friends, between bar owner and bar manager however plenty was said. Stock inventory taken and orders placed, decesions made. Rachel would picking the stock order up tomorrow, Lil would run the nights figures then. Finally satisfied with the bars apperance Lil gave everyone their nights pay and sent them off.  
  
One arm wrapped around Cammie's waist Rachel unlocked the door to their shared loft, just 3 blocks from Coyote Ugly. An easy walk.  
  
Rachel was exhausted and just a little tipsy, she really just wanted to fall into bed. But a shower had to come first, she knew she stunk of cigerettes and beer.  
  
Finally she collasped into bed mext to Cammie an hour later. Cammie snuggled into her, splaying out across her chest and torso, both happy and content.  
  
Rachel was awoken with light touch traveling up her stomach and between he breasts. Cracking an eye she smiled sleepily at Cammie, "s'a time?" She mumbled.  
  
Cammie giggled, running a hand through her lovers bed tangled hair, "9" she replied. Cammie planted a quick kiss on Rachel's lips.  
  
Rachel took hold of the game rolled so she was poised over the slight figure of her lover. Cammie wrapped her arms around the broad back and enhaled deeply loving the leather and jasmine that was Rachel. They stayed that way awhile, just gazing eachothers soul. Finally the silence was broken by a moan as Rachel took and posessed Cammie's mouth with her own. Breaking away Rachel switched their positions, settling Cammie comfortably along her length. They kissed and nipped some more before the alarm blared loudly, Rachel needed to get to the warehouses and get stock. The tall bartender groaned in frustration.   
  
"I know," Cammie whispered in her ear before claiming it for a nibble. "Go, I'll still be here."  
  
Planting one lasting kiss on Cam's lips Rachel slithered from the bed. Pulling on a pair loose fitting jeans and snug white t-shirt. The pants actually fit, unlike her work pants and the shirt hugged her chest and abdomen, while her biceps strained againest the short sleeves. Pulling her hair into a ponytail and pulling on a ball cap with the name of the bar on the front and a howling coyote on the back, she headed out.   
  
Rachel climbed into her aging Chevy pickup and fired it up, grinning when Melissa Etheridge's 'Yes I Am' came blaring from the new CD player she'd recently installed. Engaging the clutch and slipping into 2nd on her way out of the garage and omto the main street.  
  
CD player cranked, Rachel loaded the truck with crates full of liquor. She turned the ball cap backwards so now the howling coyote stood front and center. The sun was beating down and the outside temp was holding at 80. Two skids held Lil's order from the night before and they stood at an even 5 foot, the first one was nearly empty and the truck not quite half full. Hauling another pair of the 40 pound crates off the pile she loaded them into truck, she could feel the eyes of the dock hands watching her. They always did, she was just so damn sexy and strong too! She didn't mind the stares, as long they kept their thoughts to themselves, no harm, no foul.  
  
An hour went by and the second skid was half empty. The shirt stuck to her skin and tendrils of escaping hair clung to her neck, almost there she chanted swinging another 80 pounds into the bed.  
  
Lil heard the rumble as the truck barreled down the ramp towards the basement of Coyote Ugly.  
  
Quickly she moved to open the double doors and the truck backed through seconds later.  
  
Rachel braked gently, easing to stop despite her fast entrance, she was hopping out as Lil was closing the doors.  
  
Without a word Rachel slamed the tailgate down and began unloading, they had a standing deal; one would pick the crates up and unload, the other put them away and organized the crates rotating them so the oldest stock always went first. It had taken Rachel nearly two hours to load the truck, she finished unloading in 45 minutes. She was litteraly drenched for her efforts and she pulled a bottle of Dasani from the cooler they kept packed with the stuff, it was the only drinking water in whole place.  
  
Perching on the tailgate Rachel slugged the water back and watched Lil begin the rotation process. Throwing back the last drops of water Rachel tossed the bottle at the trash can 15 feet away, it banked off the wall and into the can effortlessly.  
  
"I'll see you tonight," was all she said as she climbed into the cab and waited for Lil to open the doors before she pulled out and headed home, to the only home she'd ever known. Cammie.  
  
End???????????  
  
Give me 15 reviews and I'll post a 2nd chapter.  
  
Will Rachel and Lil work things out?  
  
How will Rachel pop the question? 


	2. Snack

Climbing the stairs exhaustedly Rachel shuffled up to the door of the spacious loft and treid the door.   
  
Locked, Rach groaned and knocked loudly. Cammie didn't answer. Tiredly the brunette dug the keys from her hip pocket and shifted through a dozen keys. When she finally entered she heard the shower going, so that was why Cam didn't answer. Tugging her wallet free Rach tossed it and her keys onto the table beside the door.   
  
A barking suddenly resonated from accross the hall. Throwing the door open and glaring at the door to the other loft Rachel yelled, "Will you shut that damned dog up!" Slamming her door Rach was pleased to hear a whine followed by silence. 'Yep,' she thought, 'love hasn't softend the old hard bitch any at all,' Cammie appeared then, stretched accros the bathroom's door frame. She wore only a white cotten towl, it's corner tucked strategically between her breast.  
  
"Breath, sug'." Cammie teased the older woman. Rachel inhaled and took hold of her sense's, everyone telling her to take the young blonde before her, except that one little niggling thought reminding of how physically exhausted she was. Cammie began a seductive sashay towards her, reaching her the lithe blonde pulled the hat off and released the long brown hair from it's band. Teasing the hair from it's bunch of curls Cammie tossed the hat and band over her shoulder. Burrowing her hands into Rachel's hair she pushed against Rach until they bumped against the wall. Trailing her hands down the taught bi-ceps Cammie came to rest at Rach's hips, promptly pulling the shirt over bigger woman's head and off.   
  
Rachel struggled to get the shirt untangled from her hands, held above both of their bodies. Finally the shirt came free and she threw it away, somewhere. Rachel heard the imistakable sound of a zipper being pulled down, her zipper. Groaning aloud as Cammie slipped her jeans down her thighs and to her ankles, she stepped out of them and wondered when she'd lost her boots? Alas, right now she really didn't care.  
  
Cammie pulled one leg up to rest on her shoulder before burrowing her head into Rachel's pleasure center. 


End file.
